


Christmas Party

by Forever_a_Fangirl



Series: Undertale Smuts, Fluff, Angst [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: This takes place after I'm Here For You which is an Undyne x Reader fluff short I made.I advise you read that first, you don't have to but I advise it.





	Christmas Party

"I promise you, they don't mind [Name]," Undyne said as both of you sat in her car in front of Toriel's house. You pulled on a random, loose string on the bottom of your sweater dress. "It just doesn't feel right. Why don't you go in with the presents and just say that I stayed at home because I wasn't feeling well." "You are not sitting in this freezing car all night." Undyne turned to face you as you sighed and looked down. "You were invited too. They want you here." 

"How do you know, Undyne?" You looked up at her with tears in your eyes again. "Because they aren't heartless people." She smiled at you as she leaned over the console to wipe the tears away. "Now let's go in because it is freaking cold out here." You smiled and nodded your head as she grabbed your huge bag that held the presents for everyone.  You got out of the car and shut the door as Undyne came to stand by your side. You took her hand into your before you both walked forward towards the house as it began to snow again. When you rung the doorbell, a small child opened the door and clapped their hands as they saw you and Undyne before signing something to your fish lover. Since you were still learning sign language, you just stood off to the side as Undyne spoke back to Frisk. You caught some of what Frisk had said. It was mostly asking about the presents and you saw your name but didn't catch the bit after before a motherly voice from inside shouted at Frisk. 

"Frisk! Do not make [Name] and Undyne stay out there in the cold." The small child gave you a sheepish smile before moving for Undyne and yourself to walk into the house. 

The house gave off a comfortable, homey feeling as you stepped in. You loved it here at Toriel's house. It was always warm, like a hug from someone close. And it smelled like baked goods, so that was a plus. 

Undyne went and sat the bag of gifts by the Christmas tree that was placed beside the door that leads into the kitchen before going to greet her friends. You smiled as watched her before sitting in one of the soft lounge chairs that was unoccupied. 

Everyone would speak to you every once and a while as they moved around and caught up with their family. You smiled somberly as you watched them. Your thoughts went back to thinking about your family. Before your thoughts could get any worse, Toriel asked if you could come to the kitchen.

You walked into the kitchen and plastered a smile on when you see Toriel mixing something into a bowl. "What's up Tori?" You asked as you walked up beside her. She turned to you and smiled softly. "How are you holding up my dear?" Your smiled dropped slightly as you shrugged. "I'm doing fine." "Undyne had told me what happened." Before Toriel could continue on what she was going to say, you cut her off. "Thank you for allowing me to come." 

"It's no problem, my child. You are apart of our little family now and it would be wrong to not invite you." A real smile graced your lips as you looked at what Toriel was making before you came in. "Is that cookie dough?" The goat monster looked down at the bowl before nodding. "Yes, it is! Frisk likes to make cookies on Christmas Eve with everyone at the party. I was just finishing making it." 

"Could I help?" "If you get the cookies cutters out and sprinkle flour on the island and the cutters, I would be grateful." You nodded your head and found the bag that held all the cookie cutters in one of the drawers under the island before taking a cupful of flour and put it on the cutters and countertop. You spread the flour out evenly on the countertop before Toriel moved beside you and put multiple balls of dough on the whole island countertops. You smiled when you smelt the freshly made dough.  "Would you mind getting everyone for me, dear?" "Sure Toriel." You quickly moved to the doorway and called for everyone to come into the kitchen. 

When all your friends had made their way into the kitchen, everyone (especially Frisk) got excited and began to use the cookie cutters on the dough. You enjoyed this, standing between Undyne and Frisk cutting out your own cookies. Cutting the cookies didn't take long with how many people were helping. After all the dough was cut into cookies, Toriel and yourself put them on trays and put them in the oven. Usually, Toriel makes them with fire magic but with how many were made, it would take a while. This was quicker. 

After all the cookies were put in the oven and the counters were clean, the goat monster and yourself went into the living room. As soon as Toriel had walked passed the doorway, a familiar monster was standing in the way. Keeping you in the doorway. "Unydne what are you up to?" You looked at her then all the other monsters in the room. What caught your eye was Frisk. They had a phone in their hand that was being held in your directions. "Well, you see in your human traditions, when someone stands under that plant," Unydne pointed upwards and your eyes followed. Mistletoe. She was talking about the freaking mistletoe that hung from the doorframe with a small strip of scotch tape. A smile and a soft blush founded themselves on your face as you looked back at Unydne when she started to talk again. "You are supposed to kiss that person, so." She leaned down placed her lips onto your lips. The blushed deepened when you kissed back in the sweet kiss as the sounds of a camera went off. 

When the kissed ended you joyed Undyne on the couch by Sans as Papyrus insisted that everyone watch a Christmas movie. Everyone agreed before a kid-friendly Christmas movie was put on the tv.

 

The light in the room was the soft lights from the Christmas tree that twinkled beautifully on the two sleepings skeletons head. Undyne's arm around you tightens slightly as you laid with your back to her chest on the couch. Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore had all went up to their bedrooms when the movie turned off, after getting their guest get ready for Santa Claus to come. A smile graced your lips again as you sighed happily. You felt your girlfriend bury her face in your neck as she slept. With a soft graze of your fingers against her scaly hand, her grip lightens up. This was amazing. 

You got to spend time with your friends, and your girlfriend. Sure you weren't with your blood family but they were your family now. They didn't care what you did (as long as it didn't hurt you of course). This was the best way to spend Christmas Eve. 


End file.
